edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: The Law of the Jungle
Quick Summary Akira, Shirou and Kanako are still in search for the plane and their friends. When they find the plane, there isn't a living soul on the plane. What they do find, is something unexpected. Full Summary Akira still shocks of the fate they are on an unmapped island. Shirou tries to explain to him giving the data he knows about. There is no sign of the island where they should on the map. When Akira finally accepts Shirou's explanation another dilemma rises. Kanako is still in denial. It was her first flight. She explains she failed the employment exam 16 times before she passed. It started to get dark. They have no other choice then to rest and tomorrow they will look for other people. The sun is shining through the jungle. The trio Akira, Shirou and Kanako are shouting if anyone can hear them. After taking their first break, Akira craves an arrow with a Rock on a tree. He explains to Kanako he is using an "Expanding Square Search". It is an efficient method of exploration. Shirou pulls Akira away from Kanako for a talk. He explains to Akira for the past 5 hours they haven't found anymore people from the plane. Giving the fact that most plane crashes are rare, but the mortality rates are close to 100%. It is best for them to be prepared the hard fact. Akira starts to think back about his friends: Makoto, Akira's Friend, Katsuragi, Kouhei and Rion. He doesn't want to hear anymore of this. Meanwhile Kanako faces a mouse animal in front of her. A Ptilodus has jumped into her arm. As she exams the Ptilodus, she finds the animal kind of cute. The Ptilodus hears a noise and flee away from them. A Diatryma is heading toward them. Akira tries to defend himself with a wooden Staff. He later throws some rocks at the animal. As he tell the others to run away. Their gazes are set on other things then the Diatryma. A Smilodon has arrived in their midst. The trio are stuck in-between a Diatryma and a Smilodon. Luckly the Smilodon has his eye for the Diatryma instead of the trio. The Smilodon kills the Diatryma and it gives a glance at the trio before it walks away with its prey. Shirou explains to them why the animals just walks away without killing them: "The Survival of the Fittest". Kanako was so scared she had peed her pants. It is night again. They are resting around the Campfire in a pit. Shirou explains that animal was a Smilodon. It supposed to gone extinct 10.000 years ago. He also speaks out loud this time that everyone at best is dead. At that moment Kanako finally loses her sanity and starts freaking out: "We're never getting home!!". With that said they head to bed. At night Akira starts to think about school, his friends and his life. The next morning Akira wakes up well rested. As he looks for Kanako, she was not sleeping next to him. He quickly looks for her. When he arrives at the waterfall, he accidentally saw her nude's back. Kanako has regained her sanity and thanks Akira for saving her life yesterday. Suddenly a weird object is touching Kanako. It turns out to be a Water Bottle coming down from upstream. They climb up the waterfall and follow upstream. It leads them eventually to the Plane still intact. The plane had an emergency landing thanks to the veteran pilot Masaru Tsuchiya. Akira is relieved of that. They find traces of survivors on the ground: campfires and lot of empty Kanjime Cans. The plane's door is open. So they yell if someone is there. Alas no one response to them. Akira asks Kanako if there is some way to get in. They climb through the escape chute up the plane. Akira is the first one inside. All he could see are empty sits. He calls out his friends' names, but nobody response back to him. Suddenly he hears Kanako's yell. He heads into the cockpit's cabin. Kanako and Shirou are already there. In the cabin they find the corpse of the pilot Masaru. As they further look at the corpse, they see he was stabbed by someone with a Knife. Shirou concludes it was done by the other survivors. They couldn't believe it, but who is the murderer? Everyone went missing from the plane. Akira notices something on the pilot's right hand. He was holding Rion's ribbon. Characters Deceased Characters Masaru Tsuchiya Introducted Extinct Animals Ptilodus, Smilodon Introducted Survival Items Rocks, Staff, Campfire, Water Bottle, Kanjime Cans, Knife Trivia *Kanako Oomori failed the employment examination 16 times. *Akira Sengoku was a subsititute on the volleyball team for 3 years. Category:Manga Category:Wonderful World Arc